lookingfandomcom_ja-20200216-history
織田かおり
| Died = | Origin = ・神奈川県 | Instrument = ボーカル | Genre = J-POP、アニメソング | Occupation = 歌手 | Years_active = | Label = マーベラスエンターテイメント（2007年 - ） ティームエンタテインメント（2011年 - ） | Production = スペースクラフトプロデュース | Associated_acts = | Influences = | URL = | Notable_instruments = }} 織田かおり（おだ かおり、1988年5月11日 - ）は、日本の女性歌手。スペースクラフトプロデュース所属。 神奈川県出身。身長171cm、血液型はO型。 人物 CHIX CHICKS（元BJ Girls）の一員だったほか、「'FictionJunction KAORI'」名義でFictionJunction、「'KAORI'」名義でSound Horizonにも参加している。 事務所には子役部門の東京児童劇団から所属しており、声優の平野綾とはその時代からの知り合いである（NHKのラジオ番組で共演ゲストとして出演）。 主な活動 参加CD・楽曲 シングル アルバム タイアップ * ルミナスアーク「Luminous Arc Original Soundtracks」（2007年3月21日） ** 「Brilliant World」（game ver.） ** 「Brilliant World」-Brazilian Club Mix- * ワイルドアームズ クロスファイア「WILD ARMS XF ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK」（2007年8月29日） ** 「本気の嘘」（prologue size） ** 「本気の嘘」（Ver.true heart） ** 「誰がために」 * バッカーノ!「BACCANO! ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK SOIRAL MELODIES」（2007年10月24日） ** 「Calling」（TVサイズ） * 「Sammy presents Pachi Slot Music CREATORS' SELECT」（2011年2月16日） ** 「LOVE×∞(インフィニティ)」 * 王族BAND「クロスピース＜CROSS PEACE＞」（2011年6月29日） ** 「サヨナラの代わりに」 ** 「Flowers in Paradise」 * 花想少女 〜Lip-Aura〜 幻想歌曲集（2011年10月26日） ** 「月灯りと糸車 〜Alies ol iok〜」 ** 「君の跡形 〜Whites nen zai, rin o eclef〜」 * AMNESIA ドラマCD 〜AMNESIA OF THE DEAD〜（2012年4月18日） ** 「My Destiny」（short ver.） * AMNESIA SONG COLLECTION 「Remember」（2012年5月23日） ** 「始まりの記憶」 ** 「永遠の一秒」 ** 「My Destiny」 * アンチェインブレイズ エクシヴ VOCAL COLLECTION（2012年11月28日） ** 「日の当たる場所へ」 * MANYO WORKS BEST!!（2013年4月3日発売） ** 「記憶のシルエット」 ** 「世界の果てで」 ** 「君の跡形 〜Whites nen zai, rin o eclef〜」 * AMNESIA CROWD 「サウンドトラック PLUS」（2013年4月25日） ** 「暁のバタフライ」（Game size） ** 「君と愛になる」（Game size） ** 「始まりの記憶」（Game size） ** 「暁のバタフライ」 ** 「君と愛になる」 ** 「始まりの記憶」 * 霜月はるか「れっつごー☆シモツキン」（2013年7月24日） ** 「piacere!」（霜月はるか&織田かおり） ** 「piacere!」（織田かおりソロバージョン） * 白華の檻 〜緋色の欠片4〜 音楽集（2013年12月4日） ** 「白、ひとひら」（short ver.） 原宿BJ Girls * 「BJ ONE!」（2005年4月29日） ** 「You'd be so Nice to come Home To」（ソロ） ** 「Over the Rainbow」 * 「BJ TWO!」（2005年9月25日） ** 「Route 66」 ** 「What A Difference A Day Made」（ソロ） * 「BJ THREE!」（2006年8月23日） ** 「Alexander’s Ragtime Band」 ** 「Lady Marmalade」 ** 「A Night In Tunisia」 ** 「You’ve Got A Friend」 CHIX CHICKS * CHIX CHICKS 1st MINI ALBUM「BIRTHDAY EVE」（2007年10月20日） ** 「Shining Star」 ** 「Ding!Dong!Dong!」 ** 「Bye」 ** 「Type on Me」 ** 「愛のふるえ」 * 映画「音符と昆布」サウンドトラック （2008年1月23日） - CHIX CHICKSとして参加 ** 「Blue Love Letter」 ** 「Soul Mate」 ** 「Blue Love Letter -ending Version-」 * CHIX CHICKS 2nd MINI ALBUM 「ELECTRO CHIX-Greatest Artist & Melodies-」（2008年6月21日） ** 「Madonna〜Into The Groove〜Dress You Up〜Material Girl〜Like A Virgin」 ** 「ABBA〜Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!〜S.O.S〜Dancing Queen」 ** 「Donna Summer〜I Feel Love〜Bad Girls〜Hot Stuff」 ** 「Kylie Minogue〜Step Back In Time〜Turn It Into Love〜I Should Be So Lucky〜The Loco Motion」 ** 「Earth, Wind & Fire〜Fantasy〜Let's Groove〜Boogie Wonderland〜September」 * CHIX CHICKS REMIX ALBUM「RE:ELECTRO CHIX Greatest Artists & Melodies」（2009年1月21日） ** 「Kylie Minogue / SEXY-SYNTHESIZER Remix」 ** 「Donna Summer / 80kidz Remix」 ** 「ABBA / Cutie Pai Remix」 ** 「Madonna / CONGOROCK Remix」 ** 「Earth, Wind & Fire / FREDO Remix」 ** 「ELECTRO CHIX"MEGA MIX / Tofubeats Remix」 FictionJunction * 『ツバサ・クロニクル』オリジナルサウンドトラック「Future Soundscape I」（2005年7月6日） ** 「tsubasa」 * 『ツバサ・クロニクル』オリジナルサウンドトラック「Future Soundscape III」（2006年7月5日） ** 「dream scape」 * 『ツバサ・クロニクル』ベスト・ボーカル・コレクション （2006年12月20日） ** 「tsubasa」 ** 「dream scape」 * アルバム「Everlasting Songs」（2009年2月25日） ** 「星屑」 ** 「dream scape」 ** 「銀の橋」 ** 「花守の丘」 ** 「ユメノツバサ」 ** 「みちゆき」 - 他コーラス部分も担当 * シングル「Parallel Hearts」（2009年4月29日） ** 「Parallel Hearts」 * 『PandoraHearts』オリジナルサウンドトラック1 （2009年7月8日） ** 「Parallel Hearts」（TVサイズ） * シングル「時の向こう 幻の空」（2010年1月27日） ** 「時の向こう 幻の空」 ** 「野原」 * 『おおかみかくし』オリジナルサウンドトラック （2010年3月24日） ** 「時の向こう 幻の空」（TVサイズ） * ライブアルバム「FictionJunction 2008-2010 The BEST of Yuki Kajiura LIVE」（2010年5月12日） * オムニバスアルバム「勇者シリーズ20周年記念　HARVEST」（2011年2月23日） ** 「Gatherway」 * 梶浦由記 セカンドアルバム「FICTIONII」（2011年3月30日） ** 「the image theme of Xenosaga II」（コーラス） ** 「heigen」 ** 「maybe tomorrow (Xenosaga III ending theme)」（コーラス） * 『歴史秘話ヒストリア』オリジナルサウンドトラック2（2011年4月13日） ** 「until you find a light〜op theme #5」 ** 「a fruitless love」 * シングル「stone cold」（2011年8月3日） ** 「stone cold」 ** 「ひとりごと」 * 『セイクリッドセブン』オリジナルサウンドトラック（2011年10月5日） ** 「stone cold」（TVサイズ） * 『戦律のストラタス』オリジナルサウンドトラック（2011年10月27日） ** 「eternal blue」（ゲームサイズ） * ファンクラブ限定発売シングル「sing a song」（2012年3月16日） ** 「sing a song」 ** 「silent moon」 * シングル「distance」（2012年8月29日発売） ** 「distance」 ** 「eternal blue」 * アルバム「elemental」（2014年1月22日発売） ** 「elemental」 ** 「storytelling」 ** 「ひとりごと」 ** 「時の向こう　幻の空」 ** 「eternal blue」 ** 「stone cold」 ** 「Parallel Hearts」 ** 「Distance」 - 他コーラス部分も担当 Sound Horizon * シングル「少年は剣を…」（2006年10月4日） ** 「終端の王と異世界の騎士 〜The Endia & The Knights〜」 ** 「緋色の風車 〜Moulin Rouge〜」 * アルバム「Roman」（2006年11月22日） ** 「朝と夜の物語」 ** 「見えざる腕」 ** 「緋色の風車」（シングルとは別バージョン） - 他コーラス部分も担当 * 非売品シングル（タワーレコード特典CD）「朝と夜の物語 〜Another Roman Mix〜」（2006年11月22日） ** 「朝と夜の物語 〜Another Roman Mix〜」 * シングル「聖戦のイベリア」（2007年8月1日） ** 「争いの系譜」 ** 「石畳の緋き悪魔」 ** 「侵略する者される者」 * アルバム「Moira」（2008年9月3日） ** 「人生は入れ子人形 -Матрёшка-」 ** 「神話 -Μυθος-」 ** 「運命の双子 -Διδυμοι-」 ** 「奴隷市場 -Δουλοι-」 ** 「死と嘆きと風の都 -Ιλιον-」 - 他コーラス部分も担当 * Revo＆梶浦由記 コラボレーションシングル「Dream Port」（2008年6月18日） ** 「砂塵の彼方へ…」 アナザーユニオン *「アナザーユニオン」（2012年10月6日） ** 「冷たい夜」 ** 「Darlin’」 ** 「紡ぎ詩」 ** 「ハジマリの物語」 参加DVD * Sound Horizon Concert Tour 2006-2007 『Roman 〜僕達が繋がる物語〜』（2007年4月25日） * Bon-Bon Blanco 「女祭」（2008年2月6日） * 音符と昆布 （2008年7月2日） - CHIX CHICKSとして特典映像に参加 * Yuki Kajiura LIVE 2008.07.31（2008年12月24日） * Sound Horizon 6th Story Concert 『Moira』 〜其れでも、お征きなさい仔等よ〜（2009年3月25日） * Sound Horizon 第三次領土拡大遠征凱旋記念 『国王生誕祭』2009年12月9日） * FictionJunction 「FictionJunction 〜Yuki Kajiura LIVE vol.#4PART2〜」（2009年12月23日） * FictionJunction 「Animelo Summer Live 2009 RE:BRIDGE 8.23」（2010年2月24日） * FictionJunction 「FictionJunction 〜Yuki Kajiura LIVE vol.#9“渋公Special"」（2013年2月20日） ライブ * 織田かおりFirst Acoustic LIVE 〜Kaori's melody vol.#1 X'mas Special〜（2009年12月23日、入替制2回公演、代官山NOMAD） * 織田かおりファーストソロライブ“PLACE”（2013年4月14日、男女入替制2回公演、六本木morph-tokyo） * 織田かおりセカンドソロライブ“暁のバタフライ”（2013年9月1日、男女入替制2回公演、六本木morph-tokyo） その他 * ユニバーサル・スタジオ・ジャパン「ピーターパンのネバーランド」 - 少女時代のウェンディ役（声と歌の出演） * AJF NeoGeneration テーマソング「NEO GENERATION 〜君とボクで拓け未来のトビラ〜」 *プリティーリズム・レインボーライブ プリズム☆ソロコレクション byなる＆いと＆あん＆りんね（2013年6月26日） - 「gift」（コーラス） ラジオ * 織田かおりのcolorful mode（超!A&G+：2011年10月2日 - 2012年3月30日）『2h』新フロート 「織田かおりのcolorful mode」 * 織田かおりのもっとColorful Mode（超!A&G+：2012年4月2日 - ） テレビ * ミュージックステーション（テレビ朝日） * ミュージックフェア（フジテレビ） 出典 外部リンク * 所属事務所スペースクラフト - 公式プロフィール * kaori's melody - 本人によるブログ * FictionJunction * アナザーユニオン Category:日本の歌手（一部フィクション） Category:アニメソング歌手 Category:Sound Horizon Category:FictionJunction